Lovin' You in Secret
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Tras tantos años de vivir una existencia vacía, al fin encuentra algo que desea mantener por siempre: su vida alegre en la escuela…y por supuesto, a su hermano. Basado en las reflexiones de Rollo antes de abandonar la academia Ashford


¡¡YEY!! Éste es mi tercer Fic de Code Geass, nuevamente es un drabble, pero son cosas que sino las escribo de inmediato ciento que se me van -.-… ¡EN FIN! Esta vez habla de los sentimientos de Rollo, así que espero que les guste D!!

-

**Autora**: Nameless Anami

**Titulo**: Lovin' you in secret

**Genero**: One-shot, Drabble, Shonen-ai (por una parte)

**Personajes**: Lelouch Lamperouge Li Britannia, Euphemia y Rollo Lamperouge

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene pequeños spoilers del capitulo 8 de Code Geass para quienes no lo han leído, por favor, sino quieren enterarse por adelantado, no lo lean…si aun quieren, léanlo XD

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen a mi; pertenecen a su creador, a las Clamp y al estudio Sunrise.

**Summary**: Tras tantos años de vivir una existencia vacía, al fin encuentra algo que desea mantener por siempre: su vida alegre en la escuela…y por supuesto, a su hermano. Basado en las reflexiones de Rollo antes de abandonar la academia Ashford

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Lovin' you in secret…**_

_**-**_

Hay veces en las que me gustaría saber la verdadera razón de mi existencia... ¿acaso encontrar el Geass fue todo lo que éste cruel mundo ha destinado para mí? ¿Un camino de muertes y destrucción creadas bajo mi propia mano? ¿Un vacío llenado con sentimientos de infelicidad e insatisfacción?

Muchas veces, he pensado que eso es todo lo que a mi triste ser le depara...

¿Quién podría mantener a consideración la posibilidad de ser feliz en una misión tan peligrosa y tardía? ¿Alguna vez busqué mi propia satisfacción, fuera de lo que el gobierno deseaba de mi?

Ésta ocasión, desee que mi trabajo se retrasara por siempre...aún si es una vida prestada, un destino falso, es lo que siempre he deseado, sin consentirlo verdaderamente. Mi ser se estremece emocionado al saber lo importante que puedo llegar a ser para una persona; para cierto chico que, a pesar de saber que estos 'lazos de sangre' son falsos, me sigue tratando como un hermano.  


Escuchar su promesa, ver su figura, sentir su presencia... ¿Creerían que aquel del que tanto me he prendado, fue el objetivo del cual debía deshacerme?

Hay veces que una voz en el fondo de mi corazón grita 'No le creas! sólo te esta usando!'. Es una tortura lacerante, pero, al mismo tiempo, fuese o no una farsa, resulta complaciente, alegre. Todo lo que alguna vez esperaba, lo tuve en ésta academia, que me veo obligada a abandonar ante el exilio de mi ahora hermano. Lelouch Lamperouge...o bien conocido como Zero.

-Rollo-su voz llega a mis oídos como si se tratara de un silbato para perros, volviéndome a él presuroso, con una expresión expectante-es hora de que nos vayamos ya.

-Nii-san...-me es imposible llamarle por su nombre, gustaba de llamarlo por un título que no me merezco, que se que siempre lo tendrá la Gobernadora del estado, Nunally...-¿seguro que vamos a regresar algún día?

Sus manos se enredan entre mis cabellos, la sensación es tan relajante e hipnotizante como la música en los oídos de las fieras. Relajo mis músculos y, hasta que ello no ocurra, él no me dejó.

-Lo prometí, Rollo. Que conservaría tu manera actual de vivir. Cuantas veces debo de repetirlo?-sonrió sin mas, comenzando a caminar con sus maletas en manos, acarreando yo mismo las propias y corriendo detrás de él-Japón estará bien en manos de Nunally, por eso debemos irnos; aunque deseo pasar al pilar para despedirme propiamente de Euphie, sino es molestia.

-No, no te preocupes, hermano.

Lo sigo de cerca, observando su espalda por largos minutos mientras los celos me carcomían. No tenía razones para estarlo, pero yo le quería...mas de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. Comienzo a pensar que, incluso si soy traicionado, no me va a importar, porque yo...

-Je T'aime...-susurro de manera inaudible, rogando porque no llegara a tus oídos, de lo cual me mantengo inseguro en estos momentos, pero sin arrepentimiento de haberlo dicho.


End file.
